Sasuke Sakit!
by Little Blue Rhythm
Summary: Hari Senin kali ini menjadi luar biasa di Kediaman Uchiha. Ada apa sebenarnya? Tunggu dulu! Bukannya sekarang tanggal 23 Juli? Adakah sesuatu yang terlupakan?


Ehem... Ehem...

Sebelum cerita di mulai, aku mau kenalan dulu. Aku author baru di sini. Jadi, tolong maklumin ceritaku ini ya kalau banyak kesalahan. Selamat membaca...

**.**

**Sasuke Sakit?**

**Little Blue Rhythm**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

.

Pagi yang begitu cerah di hari Senin. Tampak orang-orang sudah mulai bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke kantor ataupun ke sekolah. Mari kita tengok Kediaman Uchiha di sebuah rumah yang cukup mewah.

"Itachi,tolong bangunkan Sasuke. Ini sudah jam enam," suruh Mikoto, ibu Sasuke dan Itachi.

"Iya,"

TOK TOK

BRAAAK

"Sasuke, cepat bangun!" kata Itachi sambil membanting pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Berisik,"

Mendadak tubuh Itachi menegang. Aura Sasuke serasa sangat menyeramkan. Wajah Sasuke yang sedikit memerah, juga nafasnya yang terdengar berat. Kalau Sasuke begini, biasanya dia...

"KAA-SAAAAN! SASUKE SAKIT!" Teriak Itachi.

.

.

.

"Eh? Sasuke-kun sakit?"

"Iya, makanya hari ini dia tidak ke sekolah. Aku juga baru tau tadi saat Itachi-san datang memberi surat izin atas ketidakhadiran si teme itu," jelas Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau sepulang sekolah kita jenguk Sasuke-kun?" usul Sakura.

"Boleh saja. Hinata-chan, kau ikut kan? Teme pasti senang!" ucap Naruto bersemangat.

"Umm. Aku ikut,"

"Itu baru pacar yang baik!" ledek Sakura yang membuat wajah Hinata memerah.

Hinata dan Sasuke sudah dua bulan yang lalu berpacaran. Yang mengetahui mereka berpacaran tentu saja baru Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Ino, dan Sai. Oh, tak lupa dengan Itachi si kakak tercintanya Sasuke. Hanya Itachi yang tau kalau Sasuke berpacaran dengan Hinata, sedangkan keluarga yang lain belum. Baik Hinata maupun Sasuke memilih untuk merahasiakan hubungan mereka terlebih dahulu.

"Bukannya menakut-nakuti ya, tapi kalian harus mempersiapkan mental kalian jika berhadapan dengan Sasuke-teme yang sedang sakit," ucap Naruto memperingatkan.

"Memang kenapa sih? Ngomong-ngomong ini pertama kalinya aku menjenguk Sasuke yang sakit. Biasanya dia yang paling sehat diantara kita," kata Sakura sambil menopang dagunya.

"Aku pernah mengunjungi Sasuke yang sedang sakit beberapa kali. Bagaimanapun aku ini sudah lama menjadi sahabatnya," ucap Naruto membanggakan diri.

"Yap, seluruh murid kelas XII-2 segera berkumpul ke aula. Hari ini kita belajar matematika di sana," ucap guru bermasker bernama Kakashi.

"Yah, sudah masuk. Ya sudah, nanti pulang sekolah kita jenguk Sasuke ya," ucap Naruto semangat.

.

.

.

"Apa kira-kira selusin cukup?" tanya Hinata.

"Kurasa iya. Selusin tomat sudah cukup bagiku," balas Sakura.

"Kalian sudah belanjanya," ucap Naruto bosan.

"Baka. Sebaiknya kita kan membelikan sesuatu untuk orang yang sedang sakit," kata Sakura sambil menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Kuberitahu ya, sebaiknya kalian siap-siap saja berubah menjadi pelayan pribadinya Sasuke ketika dia sakit," kata Naruto kesal.

"Pelayan pribadi?" kata Hinata dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Lihat saja nanti,"

.

.

.

"Huaaaa... Untung saja kalian datang,"

Datang-datang ke rumah Sasuke langsung disambut oleh teriakan gaje dari Itachi dan Mikoto yang membuat Sakura dan Hinata semakin bertanya-tanya.

"A-ano, kami bawakan tomat segar untuk Sasuke-kun," ucap Hinata sambil memberikan sekantung tomat.

"Ah, terima kasih. Silakan ke lantai dua. Kamar Sasuke tepat di depan tangga," ucap Mikoto sambil mengambil kantung tomat yang diberikan Hinata.

"Kalau begitu kami naik duluan ya, Mikoto-baa-san," ucap Naruto kemudian menaiki tangga diikuti Hinata dan Sakura.

"Aku jadi semakin penasaran," ucap Sakura pelan diikuti anggukan Hinata.

"TEMEE!" teriak Naruto sambil membanting kamar Sasuke.

"Berisik kau, dobe," ucap Sasuke kesal.

Sesaat kemudian, Naruto langsung mundur tiga langkah sambil cengar-cengir gaje.

"Sasuke-kun, kami datang berkunjung," ucap Sakura.

Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura yang membuat Sakura juga ikut mundur ke belakang. Aura Sasuke beratus kali lipat lebih menyeramkan.

"A-ano, Sasuke-kun, apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" kini Hinata menanyakan kabar Sasuke dengan gugup.

Sasuke kini menatap Hinata. Hinata yang ditatap hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Naruto, cepat bawakan jus tomat. Sakura, bawakan bubur tomat," perintah Sasuke.

Baru saja Sakura ingin protes namun niatnya itu ia kurungkan begitu Sasuke menatapnya tajam. Sakura jadi paham maksud dari 'pelayan pribadi' yang dikatakan Naruto tadi.

"Hinata, kemarilah," perintah Sasuke lagi.

Hinata yang memang pada dasarnya penurut pun mengikuti perintah Sasuke. Sesampainya Hinata di dekat ranjang, Sasuke langsung menarik Hinata dan memeluknya erat.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun," Wajah Hinata kini sudah sangat merah, menyadari bahwa ia terduduk di pinggir ranjang, dengan Sasuke memeluk pinggangnya erat dan kepalanya yang tertidur di paha Hinata.

"Aku rindu," ucap Sasuke pelan.

Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian mengelus lembut kepala Sasuke, membuat Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tuan Sasuke, kami bawakan pesanannya," ucap Naruto sambil memberikan penekanan pada kata 'Tuan Sasuke'.

Sasuke segera bangkit dari posisinya dan menyuruh Sakura dan Naruto mendekat.

"Hinata, suapi aku," perintah Sasuke disertai wajah Hinata yang memerah, siulan dari Naruto, dan pandangan meledek dari Sakura.

"Ta-tapi, Sa-"

"Aku mau kau menyuapiku, Hinata," potong Sasuke sambil mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Ba-baiklah," ucap Hinata pasrah.

Hinata mengambil bubur tomat dari tangan Sakura, menyendok secukupnya, dan meniup-niup pelan bubur di sendok yang masih cukup panas itu. Setelah menurut Hinata tak terlalu panas, ia mendekatkan sendok ke mulut Sasuke. Naruto hanya menatap iri Sasuke sedangkan Sakura mengambil ponselnya dan memotret momen yang menurutnya langka ini.

Setelah si bubur tomat habis, Hinata memberikan jus tomat untuk Sasuke dari tangan Naruto. Sasuke langsung meneguk habis jus kesukaannya itu.

.

.

.

"Aku mau pai tomat. Sakura, Naruto, cepat buatkan!" perintah Sasuke.

"Oi TEME! Aku tidak tau cara membuat pai tomat, tau!" protes Naruto.

"Aku juga," sambung Sakura.

"Tanya saja pada kaa-san," kata Sasuke sambil menatap tajam Naruto dan Sakura.

"A-ano, Sasuke-kun. Lebih baik aku membantu Naruto-kun dan Sakura-chan u-"

"Tidak boleh!" potong Sasuke sambil menggenggam tangan kanan Hinata erat sambil menatap Hinata dengan _puppy eyes_-nya.

Naruto dan Sakura mendadak mundur ke belakang. Sungguh mengerikan Sasuke dan _puppy eyes_ yang ia keluarkan. Beda lagi dengan Hinata. Di mata Hinata, Sasuke seperti memiliki telinga kucing dan ekor yang bergoyang-goyang ke kanan dan ke kiri. Intinya bagi Hinata Sasuke yang seperti itu SO CUTE!

Hinata mengelus kepala Sasuke perlahan kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Aku janji ini tidak akan lama,"

Sasuke akhirnya pasrah dan merelakan Hinata membantu Naruto dan Sakura.

"Tapi kau harus janji tidak akan lama!"

Hinata hanya mengangguk kemudian keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Hwaaa... _Good job_, Hinata-chan. Akhirnya kita bisa bertigaan seperti ini. Karena kita tidak boleh terlalu lama, kita rencanakan 'itu' dengan pai tomat saja, ya!" ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah. Lalu, apa yang pertama-tama kita lakukan, Hinata-chan?" kata Naruto.

"A-aku sudah menulis alat-alat dan bahan-bahan yang diperlukan, juga step-stepnya, jadi kalian bisa langsung melihatnya. Su-supaya kerjaan kita cepat selesai," kata Hinata.

"Baiklah, aku mau cuci tomatnya dulu," seru Sakura.

.

.

.

"Mereka lama," gerutu Sasuke.

"Sori teme, menunggu lama!" teriak Naruto.

"Lama! Mana pai tomatnya?" ucap Sasuke sinis.

"Sabar bro! Hinata-chan, kemarikan painya!" ucap Naruto.

"Happy Birthday, Sasuke!"

Tiba-tiba Sakura, Itachi, dan Mikoto muncul di depan pintu kamar Sasuke, diikuti Hinata yang berada di belakang Sakura sambil membawa pai tomat yang baunya sangat menggugah selera.

Sasuke cengo. Dia baru ingat kalau hari ini dia ulang tahun, gara-gara dia sakit. Tapi ini untuk pertama kalinya ia lupa hari ulang tahunnya sendiri.

"I-ini pai tomatnya. Silakan dimakan," ucap Hinata sambil memberikan sepotong pai tomat yang masih hangat.

Sasuke meraih piring yang berisi pai tomat dari tangan Hinata. Kali ini Sasuke memakannya tanpa meminta Hinata untuk disuapi. Sepertinya Sasuke masih syok.

"Hinata, buka mulutmu!" perintah Sasuke.

"Eh? Un-"

Sasuke langsung memasukkan pai tomatnya ke dalam mulut Hinata dengan menggunakan garpu yang ia pegang, kemudian melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Kyaaaaa!" Mikoto hanya berteriak kegirangan.

"Oh, semua berkumpul di sini," ucap Fugaku, si kepala keluarga tiba-tiba.

"Eh, tou-san, sudah pulang rupanya," kata Itachi.

"Hn,"

"Ada apa, tou-san?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ini. Hadiah ulang tahun dariku dan Hiashi," jawab Fugaku sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak yang terbilang kecil ke Sasuke.

"Dari tou-san?" ucap Hinata heran.

Sasuke membuka kotak tersebut dan ia temukan sebuah gulungan kertas. Karena malas membacanya secara utuh, Sasuke langsung membaca surat tersebut di bagian inti. Sasuke langsung membulatkan matanya.

"Uchiha Sasuke akan ditunangkan dengan Hyuuga Hinata?" ucap Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Ya. Kupikir kau menyukai Hinata karena aku pernah mendengar kau mengigaukan namanya. Untung Hiashi yang sahabatku itu setuju," terang Fugaku.

Wajah Hinata dan Sasuke langsung memerah. Sasuke benar-benar harus menahan malu mengetahui fakta bahwa ayahnya telah membocorkan aibnya di depan Sakura, Naruto, Itachi, Mikoto, bahkan Hinatanya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba, ide jahil muncul di kepalanya. Sasuke menyeringai dan menatap Hinata kemudian beralih ke ayah tercinta.

"Kalau begitu, Hinata boleh kan tidur denganku malam ini?"

"EH?"

.

.

.

Hari ini hari Selasa. Si bungsu Uchiha sudah bisa masuk ke sekolah. Dia sudah sembuh dari sakitnya. Sekarang, ia sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah dengan Naruto, Sakura, dan tentu saja dengan Hinata.

Kejadian kemarin benar-benar _unforgottable moment_ bagi Sasuke. Walau pun ia dihadiahi sebuah jitakan maut dari Sakura dan teriakan kata 'Mesum' dari Hinata.

"Kyaaaa... Sasuke-kun sudah sembuh!"

"Kyaaaa..."

"Sasuke-kun!"

Para fansgirl Sasuke mendadak memenuhi koridor yang Sasuke dkk sedang lewati.

"Minggir kau, Hyuuga!" ucap Karin sambil mendorong kasar Hinata yang berada di samping Sasuke.

"Kyaaa.."

Sasuke dengan sigap langsung menarik lengan Hinata dan membawanya ke pelukannya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba firasat buruk menghantui pikirannya. Bahkan entah kenapa Sakura segera mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku roknya.

"Kalau kalian berani mencelakai Hinata, aku tak akan segan-segan menghabisi kalian!" ucap Sasuke sinis.

"Ke-kenapa Sasuke-kun. Apa bag-"

"Kutekankan sekali lagi. Kalau kalian berani mencelakai TUNANGANKU, aku tak akan seg-"

"Kyaaa..."

"Sasuke-kun sudah tunangan!"

"Kyaaa... Aku patah hati!"

"TIDAAAAK!"

Sasuke hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah fans gilanya itu. Sedangkan Hinata? Oh, wajahnya sudah sangat merah, apalagi menyadari bahwa momen-momen saat Sasuke menyatakan bahwa ia tunangan Sasuke sudah diabadikan di ponsel soft pink milik Sakura.

"_Good job_, Sakura-chan!" ucap Naruto riang sambil mengacungkan jempol ke arah Sakura dan dibalas acungan jempol oleh Sakura.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

Hyaaaaa...

Aku ucapkan SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN Uchiha Sasuke~

Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya jika cerita ini terlalu aneh dan kurang memuaskan. Sebenarnya cerita ini bukan didedikasikan untuk hari ultahnya Sasuke, tapi entah kenapa langsung ganti haluan begitu saja. Hehehe...

Sekali lagi mohon maaf dan aku akan sangat senang jika kalian me-review cerita pertamaku ini. Sorry and Thank you very much!


End file.
